wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Companion
Small pets (also known as trophy, non-combat or vanity pets) are small creatures (or mechanical replicas thereof) that follow your player character around. They are purely for show, providing no bonuses. They can not attack or be attacked. While some small pets can only be purchased by certain factions, most can be traded at the Gadgetzan Auction House. You can own as many small pets as you like, though you can only have one out at a time. =Horde Available Small Pets= Vendor * Crimson Snake – Orgrimmar * Brown Snake – Orgrimmar * Black Kingsnake – Orgrimmar * Prairie Dog – Thunderbluff * Cockroach – Undercity * DragonHawk – Fairbreeze Villiage (Burning Crusades Expansion) Others * Black Tabby (Formerly known as Maine Coon) Rare Drop =Alliance Available Small Pets= Vendor * Bombay – Elwynn Forest * Cornish Rex – Elwynn Forest * Orange Tabby – Elwynn Forest * Silver Tabby – Elwynn Forest * White Kitten – Stormwind, Uncommon * Snowshoe Rabbit – Dun Morogh * Great Horned Owl – Darnassus * Hawk Owl – Darnassus * Moths – Exodar (Burning Crusades Expansion) Others * Sprite Darter Hatchling – Quest =Neutral Pets= Parrots * Cockatiel – Goblin Vendor * Senegal – Goblin Vendor * Green Wing Macaw – Goblin Vendor and Drop * Hyacinth Macaw – Rare Drop * Blood Parrot – Special parrot summoned from the Bloodsail Admiral's Hat- Must be Friendly with the Bloodsail Buccaneers to get the quest for the pet. Frogs * Tree Frog – Vendor * Wood Frog – Vendor * Jubling – Quest Dragon Whelplings * Tiny Crimson Whelpling – Drop * Tiny Emerald Whelpling – Drop * Dark Whelpling – (Formerly "Tiny Black Whelpling") Drop Mechanical * Mechanical Squirrel – Engineering Created * Mechanical Chicken – Quest, Non Engineering * Lifelike Mechanical Toad – Engineering Created * Lil' Smokey – Engineering Quest, Engineering Required * Pet Bombling – Engineering Quest, Engineering Required * Tranquil Mechanical Yeti – Quest, Engineering Created Others * Ancona Chicken – Vendor * Prairie Chicken – Technically an Alliance Quest, but Horde Possible * Smoulderweb Hatchling (spider) – Quest * Worg Pup – Quest (This pet is interesting, each time you 'let him out' he is one of three colors at random) * Disgusting Oozeling – Rare Drop (This pet is interesting, he causes a stat debuff on the player) * Siamese – Drop =Holiday Pets= Winter Veil * Green Helper – Snowball Reagent * Red Helper – Snowball Reagent * Reindeer – Snowball Reagent * Snowman – Snowball Reagent Love is in The Air * Peddlefeet Children's Week * Speedy – Turtle * Whiskers – Rat * Mr. Wiggles – Pig Midsummer Fire Festival * Spirit of Summer – Quest =Exclusive Pets= Collector's Edition These are only available to players who bought the Collector's Edition of the game. They are not tradeable in any way. Players may only choose one pet, but each character on the same account can choose a different pet. * Zergling * Panda Cub * Mini Diablo BlizzCon Only available to people who attended BlizzCon. * Baby Murloc Burning Crusade: Collector's Edition Will only be available to those that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Burning Crusade. * Nether Whelp =Consolidated Table of Pets= =See Also= * Small Pets at the official site. * Dianius' Guide to pet Collecting – Has every pet imaginable! Category:Game Terms Pet, Small Small pet Pet, Small